Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supported bin floors and particularly to the floor supports which are used to support sheet metal perforate floor panels to create plenums in grain bins.
Floors which are used in grain storage bins are oftentimes elevated and supported above a base of the bin thereby creating a plenum between the base and the supported floor. The supported floor has perforations through it so that air which may be heated or ambient can be passed from outside the bin in to the plenum and up through the perforations in the floor for passage through overlying grain. The air may be used to dry, cool or otherwise condition overlying grain in the bin, e.g. to prevent subsequent spoilage of the grain. Such bins may serve as drying bins for continuous or batch drying and/or for longer term storage.
Supported bin floors generally include a plurality of longitudinal panels cut to appropriate lengths and arranged side-by-side to substantially cover the entire floor area of the bin. In a common current commercial design of these panels illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 4 hereof, variants of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,842, a plurality of similar floor panel sections each have male and female flanges of U-shaped cross sections along opposite edges of the panel so that the male flange of one panel section can be positioned in and interlocked with the female flange of an adjacent floor panel section. Floor supports, e.g., as in FIGS. 1, 4 and 5 hereof, are distributed throughout the plenum. These supports subtend the panels and often engage the outside of the outer flanges. In one embodiment, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,842, the supports used are sheet metal posts having outwardly diverging sides with recesses cut into the upper end of both sides so that the panel flanges can be received therein. Other forms of supports are also available. In another floor support system, blocks are placed on the concrete foundation of the bin, onto which are placed the engaged flanges of the floor sections. In another floor support system, a plurality of horizontal grid-iron type frames which are supported by Z-shaped bases form the substructure for the perforated flooring. Other floor support designs include a Z-shaped wire frame support system and a curvilinear floor support system which has a plurality of spacers that extend between upper and lower curvilinear rails.
Among some of the disadvantages of such prior art constructions may be noted lack of strength, cumbersomeness in installation and/or transportation, high materials and manufacturing costs; awkwardness in use and inability to be oriented beneath the grain bin flooring to best possible effect, such as where grain weight may be greatest, or so as to permit an auger to be extended beneath the bin in the airspace occupied by the supports. Further, some kinds of supports can restrict air flow within such air space.
Also, one of the disadvantages of some prior art designs is that only the edge channels of the floor panels contact the floor support. This minimal contact results in the sagging or bending of the center portion of the floor panel or the indentation or bending of the edge channels under heavy load conditions.
One object of the invention is to provide an improved grain bin floor system and particularly a system having an advantageous improved floor support.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved floor support which is strong and resistant to deformation and bending. The floor support must be able to support great weights when the grain bin is filled with grain.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved floor support which will stand in its erected orientation by itself without extrinsic support or requiring contact with other supports.
Another object of the invention is to provide a floor support system which permits air to circulate through it very freely and does not restrict the air flow in the plenum.
Another object of the invention is to provide a floor support system wherein the floor panels and the floor supports interlock to facilitate construction and installation of the flooring system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved floor support which contacts the floor panels in such a manner that the floor has increased strength and resistance to bending or sagging.
Another object of the invention is to provide a floor support system wherein the floor supports can accommodate several different types of floor panels. For example, floor panels with one outwardly turned channel and one inwardly turned channel or floor panels with two inwardly turned channels or floor panels with two outwardly turned channels could be used alone or in combination.
Another object of the invention is to provide a floor support system wherein the floor supports do not have a configuration which grips or locks onto the floor panel and therefore facilitates easy removal of the floor panels for cleaning or disassembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a floor support system wherein the floor supports do not have a rail which contacts the concrete base and therefore facilitates easy cleaning of the concrete base.
Another object of the invention is to provide a floor support system wherein the floor supports do not fall or blow over during testing of the air circulation fan or during usage as a grain bin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new floor support which is easily and inexpensively manufactured of strong low-cost materials and which is rugged, long-lasting and reliable in use.
Further and additional objects of this invention will appear from the following description, accompanying drawings and appended claims.